


Robert goes to the Gym

by Zeekcat101



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Gym Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeekcat101/pseuds/Zeekcat101
Summary: Robert loses a bet against Craig and is forced to go to the gym with him. What shenanigans will ensue? Prolly some gay dad ones.





	Robert goes to the Gym

"I cannot believe you're making me do this."  
Craig grinned at Robert, who was glaring at the variety of gym equipment in front of him.  
“That’s what you get when you make a bad bet bro.” Craig gave Robert a wink and led him to the locker rooms at the side of the room. He set down his gym bag and began changing into gym clothes. Robert stared for a moment before turning to the same. When he was finished he faced Craig to find of course, he looked great. He wore some matching sports gear, making Robert’s loose t-shirt and baggy sweatpants look like he found them in a dumpster out back.  
“You look fine dude don’t worry about it.” Craig said trying to reassure him. He knew Robert was hating every bit of this, but to be fair he was the one that insisted on betting during the cornhole tournament at Joseph’s last cookout.  
Robert only huffed in response to Craig’s attempt. At least there wasn’t tons of people in the gym. He didn’t know what he’d do if he actually saw someone he knew here. Robert was relieved to see Craig pass by the more complicated looking equipment towards the treadmills. They took their places on the machines and started walking in silence. Robert couldn’t help but glare as Craig upped the speed almost immediately. Then not two minutes later he did it again, starting to jog while Robert glared harder. What’s he trying to prove? Robert thought to himself as he upped his own speed a bit. Craig caught him watching and gave him a grin.  
“See? This isn’t so bad is it?”  
“Don’t talk to me or I’ll hit your emergency stop button and watch you go flying.”  
Craig laughed and continued his workout. After a while Craig pointed to the weights on a wall. Robert nodded, just glad to be done walking for a bit. I’m so out of shape. I need a drink. He thought as he followed Craig to the dumbbells. Craig started doing barbell curls while Robert took in all the different types of weights. He decided on what he assumed to be a medium sized weight and started doing bicep curls. Craig turned to him as he began and to Robert’s dismay tried to help him. Leave me to my weight shame you jock.  
“You’re going to be sore if you do it like that. Here, let me show you. Put your arm like this-“ Craig grabbed Robert’s arm and moved it into place, causing Robert’s cheeks to heat up. When Craig was satisfied that Robert was doing it right he went back to his own weight training. What is he even doing? How is he doing so much weight? Why is he so ripped Jesus Christ. Robert watched for a good while as Craig went through his routine. Despite hating this situation, Robert was quite impressed by Craig. He knew the guy was buff but damn. When Craig was done he looked over at Robert, who had been done lifting weights for a while now and was staring. Craig gave him a goofy smile making him turn away quickly.  
“I think I’ve tortured you enough bro, let’s hit the showers.” Robert nodded and followed Craig back to the locker room. Wait, did he say showers? Robert suddenly blushed deeply, his mind conjuring up all sorts of dirty thoughts as they headed to the shower room. Robert froze in his tracks when he saw the room.  
“These showers do not have curtains.” he noted. Craig looked over at him.  
“Is… that okay? It’s a big room it’s not like we have to stand next to each other.”  
“Uh… yeah.” The two took their places at opposite ends of the room. This is fine. Totally fine. I have no reason to look at that side of the room. No reason to look at all. No reason to just sneak a quick peak at Craig undressing. Nope… Robert jumped as he heard the water spray from Craig’s side. Oh, right. Showering. He quickly undressed and turned on his own shower, letting the warm water hit his chest. It felt great after Craig making him sweat so much. He let the water fall around him peacefully for a brief moment before he remembered that Craig was in fact, completely naked behind him. No reason to turn around… No reason to see what Craig’s butt looks like in the shower. Nope… He couldn’t help it, he just HAD to see. I’ll just take a quick peak. He won’t even notice. Robert glanced behind him, meeting Craig’s gaze. Oh shit. Craig smirked at him. Oh my god he’s so hot.  
“See something you like?” Craig teased.  
“Maybe.”  
Craig shut his shower off. Robert’s breath caught in his throat. Craig strode toward him, grinning as he got close enough to see Robert’s red face.  
“Your face is a little flushed bro, water too hot?”  
“Shut up and come here.” Robert groaned as Craig did just that, closing the gap between them and pressing his body against Robert’s. Robert wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist as their lips met. Robert felt Craig’s tongue press against his mouth and he opened it. Craig took advantage of this and they began sloppily making out. Craig made a small whimpering sound as Robert’s teeth grazed his lip. They pulled apart for a moment, breathing heavier than when they had been working out. Robert slid his hands lower, giving Craig’s ass a squeeze. Craig laughed, pressing his hips forward. The two groaned loudly as his did this, their erect members pressing against each other. Craig dug his nails into Robert’s sides as Robert leaned his head in, grazing his teeth along neck. He bit down gently and Craig’s hips jerked into him. Craig’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out soft moans as Robert trailed nips and bites down his body.  
He paused at his chest, looking up to see Craig’s mouth ajar and his eyes slightly glazed over. He gasped as Robert traced his tongue to his nipple, swirling it around and giving it a soft bite. He replicated this on Craig’s other nipple before trailing down again, going to his knees. Robert looked up at Craig again, his hands gripping his thighs. He raised his eyebrows in question, and Craig nodded furiously. Robert smirked and wrapped a hand around Craig’s leaking cock. Craig groaned as Robert licked the tip, tasting his precum. Craig could barely mutter out a please, and Robert took the hint. He took half of Craig’s length into his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the underside. Craig’s fingers slid into Robert’s hair, holding on for dear life as Robert took more of him down his throat. Robert bobbed his head up and down Craig’s shaft, his hands reaching up to grip his ass. Robert carefully pressed a finger against Craig’s entrance, looking to make sure Craig was okay with it. Craig opened his legs a bit more, giving him the okay. Robert pressed a finger into his tight ass, feeling the muscles move around the intrusion. He moved his finger in and out of Craig in time to his head bobbing on his cock. Craig hissed as he added a second finger, scissoring him. After a bit Craig tapped the side of his head.  
“Bro I’m… I’m gonna come if you keep…” Robert slid off his member, a string of saliva strung between his lips and the tip of Craig. Robert stood then, and gestured for Craig to turn around. Craig did so, spreading his legs wide for Robert to continue fingering him. By the time Robert added a third finger, he couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Please, Robert… Please…”  
“Please what Craig?”  
“Just fuck me already dear god.” Robert chuckled, finally touching his own cock to line himself up with Craig’s ass. He pressed into him carefully, both men groaning as he slid all the way in. He let Craig adjust for a moment, taking the time to appreciate just how damn tight he was. Craig pressed back then, begging for Robert to move. Robert did so, pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back into him. Craig cried out as Robert began thrusting into him hard, not able to hold back any longer.  
“You’re so fuckin’ tight. Jesus look at you such a little slut. You like this don’t you? Getting fucked by me in the shower room where anyone could walk in.” Craig nodded and moaned at the dirty talk. Robert continued whispering naught things to him as he reached around for Craig’s cock. Craig made an animal-like sound as he began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Robert was getting close, but he wanted Craig to come first. He changed his angle a bit, and Craig saw stars as he struck his prostate with every thrust.  
“R-Robert! I’m… I’m gonna come...”  
“Go ahead baby, you deserve it.” Craig screamed out Robert’s name as he came hard. Ropes of come splattered across the wall of the shower. Robert couldn’t hold on any longer as Craig’s ass tightened around him. He growled as he shot his load into Craig, digging his nails into Craig’s hips harshly. When they were both fully spent, Robert pulled out of him. He watched as his own cum trickled out of Craig’s hole, a sight almost too perfect for him. Craig faced him then, grabbing his jaw and pulling him in for a kiss. This kiss was tenderer than before, and Robert happily wrapped his arms around Craig.  
After a moment of holding each other Craig spoke up that they should probably get out before someone came in. Robert agreed and the two dried off and got dressed, leaving the gym with blushing faces, wondering if any of the other patrons heard them. They made it out with only a few sideways glances, sliding into Robert’s truck and heading back to their neighborhood.  
“So, I think I might start working out.” Robert said, earning a grin from Craig.  
“Awesome bro, same time next week?”  
“Hell yeah.”


End file.
